One more time
by malax10
Summary: Jack blir utkastad från sitt hem och får överleva alldeles själv. Han inser att han inte kan lita på nån, och han blir förälskad i havet.Men en dag förändras allt när Jack möter på en kvinna som visar sig ha en hel del gemensamt med Jack.
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Det var en mörk kväll i juni, alla hade nyligen gått och lagt sig. Det blåste upp till storm ute på havet. Men det fanns faktiskt någon som fortfarande var uppe. En liten flicka som satt vid sitt fönster, och tittade på havet. Hon tittade fascinerat på vågorna som tornade upp sig. "En dag" tänkte hon "En dag kommer jag att vara kapten på ett skepp, och segla på havet." Hon log och blåste ut ljuset, innan hon rättade till kudden, och somnade.

Just då, långt, långt borta, hade en pojke just blivit utkastad ur sitt hem. Pojken skakade av både rädslan och kylan. Han klev upp och började gå. Han visste inte riktigt vart han skulle, han bara gick. Det luktade fisk och salt i luften. Han var på väg mot hamnen. Det blåste ganska ordentligt och pojken visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han skulle antagligen dö om han inte gick tillbaka snart. Men det kunde han inte. Och det ville han inte. "Hellre dör jag" sade pojken med en hög röst. Det skramlade till bakom honom. Pojken hoppade till. En man stod bakom honom, runt 190 cm och ganska bredaxlad. Det röda skägget var tovigt, men han såg ganska snäll ut ändå." Akta dig för vad du säger, pojk!" Sade mannen och tittade undrande på honom. Pojken darrade och såg ner på marken och önskade att han inte hade sagt nåt överhuvudtaget. Mannen började snart le och kastade en längtansfull blick mot havet. "Vad heter du förresten?" Frågade han och vände blicken mot pojken igen. Pojken funderade på om han skulle svara. "Jack" svarade pojken och såg nu upp på mannen. "Vad heter du?" Frågade han och såg misstänksamt på mannen. "George" svarade mannen och log brett. Han hade gula, sneda tänder. "Angenämt" svarade Jack och log hemlighetsfullt.

Jack hade fått höra av den gamla mannen att han var en sjöman, 55 år gammal och att han var far till en flicka i Jacks ålder. Jack hade berättat om sin försvunna fader. George hade tittat tankfullt på Jack. "Att jag inte såg det med detsamma!" Utbrast han. Jack tittade på George med stora ögon och glömde bort att andas. "Har du hört talas om min far?" Frågade han ivrigt. George suckade och tittade på Jack med ett sorgset leende. "Ja, jag är rädd för det."


	2. Kapitel 1

Det var flera år sen den kvällen nu. George hade ordnat ett jobb åt honom på ett skepp och Jack var fortfarande kvar på skeppet. Det var en väldigt fin en. Skeppet hette Marylin. Kaptenen hade berättat att det var en gammal brud han hade haft. Jack hade från början bara varit springpojke. När han hade blivit äldre fick han börja arbeta som en riktig sjöman. Just nu låg Marylin ute på det karibiska havet. Dom hade fullt med marijuana i lasten. Enligt kaptenen var han en hederlig jävel.

Jack själv var 18 år. Han drömde om att en dag få vara kapten på sitt eget skepp. Dom andra sjömännen trodde att han antingen skulle bli kvar på Marylin eller dö.

Jack hade inte tagit illa upp alls, han hade skrattat. Dom skulle allt få se.

På kvällarna när sjömännen skulle gå och lägga sig berättade dom gamla sjörövarhistorier. Det fanns en historia som Jack tyckte mest om. Det var den om ett gammalt skepp. Den hade ett vackert namn. The Black Pearl... Mannen som berättade den var gammal. Han var äldst på skeppet. Egentligen borde han vara på land. Harry, som han heter, var 72 år. Men han var otroligt stark för sin ålder och inte alls gaggig. Han skulle lika gärna kunna vara 50. Han hade rött hår och skägg, som George.  
"Jack! Stå inte där och dröm, för tusan! Det kommer ett främmande skepp emot oss!" Jack kastade en blick västerut. Han hade rätt. Och det skeppet verkade enormt. Jack kände på sig att Marylin skulle kunna smita ifrån det. Det var tydligt att det var ett piratskepp. Deras flagga visade en dödskalle och två benknotor. Kapten vrålade ut order och sjömännen lydde sin kapten. Jack hade haft rätt, skeppet kunde inte hinna ifatt Marylin. Piratskeppet gav upp och ändrade kurs. Kaptenen verkade oerhört lättad.

Senare nästa dag anlände dom till en hamn. Dom lastade av marijuanan och kaptenen fick betalt. Han gav sjömännen sin tillåtelse att gå till dom olika barerna som fanns i staden. Kaptenen själv skulle besöka sin familj. Jack följde med sjömännen. Han hade svårt för familjer sen han blev utkastad från sin egen.

Klockan närmade sig åtta och baren hade öppnat. Jack följde efter dom äldre männen. Dom kom till en ganska sliskig bar. Det var fullt med svettiga män och halvnakna kvinnor. Han satte sig ner vid ett ledigt bord med en öl. En kvinna kom fram till honom.

"Hejsan vännen! Du ser väldigt vilsen ut, kan jag hjälpa dig?" Frågade hon.

Jack skakade nervöst på huvudet. Kvinnan skrattade och satte sig ner i Jacks famn.

"Seså, drick lite sprit! Öl är bara för dom ynkliga. Du är väl inte ynklig?"

Jack tog emot flaskan. Han hävde i sig massor. Kvinnan bara skrattade.

Klockan närmade sig tre när Jack lämnade baren. Hans minne var fullständigt dimmigt och han vinglade. Till slut föll han. Sen blev allt svart.

"Är du säker? Jag menar, han verkar helt borta."

"Min lilla flicka, tro mig."

"Sch, han vaknar!"

Jack slog upp ögonen. Han mindes ingenting av gårdagens kväll. Och han var definitivt inte på skeppet eller på baren. Han var i ett rum. Rummet var ganska ljust och varmt, men det doftade gott också. Jack märkte att han låg i en säng. Bredvid honom satt en dam. Det var en söt dam. Hon såg snäll ut. Men skenet kan lätt bedra. Hon hade bruna mjuka lockar och ett par pigga och glada ögon. Gyllenbruna. Det stod en kvinna vid dörren. Hon var ganska kraftig och hade sitt hår uppsatt i en fin knut. Kvinnan verkade sträng.

"Jag heter Carmen von Rose. Det där är min mamma, Bertha. Vad heter du då?" Frågade en silkeslen röst. Jack tittade upp på flickan.

"Jack."

Carmen väntade på att han skulle berätta sitt efternamn, men han låg tyst i sängen och tittade på henne. Carmen nickade åt sin mamma och lämnade Jack. När han var helt säker på att dom inte var i närheten längre så klev han upp. Hans jacka låg på en stol tillsammans med hans vapen och stövlar. Han tog på sig sin jacka och klev i sina stövlar, innan han kontrollerade sina vapen. Allting såg orört ut så han öppnade dörren försiktigt och kikade ut. Han var på övervåningen i ett hus. Det verkade vara ett rikemans hus. Han vågade inte gå på mattorna, ifall dom skulle bli smutsiga av hans stövlar så han gick bredvid. När han kom till trappan hörde han deras röster. Dom grälade om någonting men det handlade om något giftermål så Jack orkade inte lyssna. Istället gick han så tyst han kunde nerför trapporna och letade efter en dörr att kunna slinka ut genom. Till sist hittade han en dörr på baksidan. Försiktigt öppnade han dörren och gick ut. Trädgården var otroligt fin. Det fanns en liten damm i mitten, omringad av en massa blommor, som Jack inte visste namnet på. Han smög längs huset och kom till en mur. Den var inte så farligt hög så Jack kunde lätt komma över den. Så han tog sats och hoppade upp. Han svingade benet över muren och hoppade ner. Visst hade den där familjen varit vänlig men han ville helst komma iväg till skeppet. Så han började gå mot en riktning som han antog att var mot hamnen. Han hade haft fel. Istället kom han till mitten av staden. Jack svor högt och vände om. Det kändes som om han skulle ramla omkull när han kom till hamnen. Men ett problem hade uppstått. Marylin låg inte kvar i hamnen.


	3. Kapitel 2

"Jävla satar!" Jack kände sig väldigt förbannad och svor om och om igen. Det var inte särskilt bra att vara pank och helt ensam i en främmande stad. Jack tittade åt höger och vänster i hopp om att få syn på någon annan stackare som lämnats kvar. Men han såg ingen som han kände. Med en suck vände han om och gick in mot stans hjärta.

Det tog en stund, det var inte någon lite stad han befann sig i. Och fortfarande ingen som han kände igen. Men efter en stund tyckte han att han såg ett bekant ansikte vid ett marknadsstånd. Men han hade ingen aning om var han hade sett henne förut. Hon var lång och smal, hade kurvor på rätta ställena och var mycket attraktiv.

Hennes svarta hår var fast i en hästsvans och hon bar en havsblå klänning. Jack bestämde sig för att gå fram och hälsa. Smidigt så snurrade han runt henne och fyrade av ett bländande leende.

"Får man fråga om man har sett hennes vackra ansikte förut?"

"Tyvärr, Sir, men jag känner inte igen er." sa hon med mjuk röst.

"Då får jag ursäkta att jag störde damen." sa Jack och flinade.

"Nej, nej! Inte alls! Förresten, jag heter Mary." sa hon och räckte fram sin hand. Jack tog den.

"James. Trevligt att träffas miss...?"

Mary log vänligt men skakade på huvudet.

"Tyvärr, men jag får inte lämna ut mitt namn till vem som helst."

"Så du heter inte Mary på riktigt?" frågade han och tittade på henne.

"Som du vill... Jag heter Mary von Rose." Hon räckte fram handen en gång till.

Jack tvekade en sekund innan tog den och presenterade om sig som Jack Sparrow.  
"Så... Bor ni här eller är ni på resande fot, Sir?" frågade Mary nyfiket och betalade för lite frukt.

"Ingetdera, tror jag. Men säg Jack!"

Mary nickade och log varmt.

"Så vad gör ni här?"

"Du är väldigt nyfiken." påpekade Jack.

"Det kan jag inte förneka." Sa Mary och blev lite generad. Jack skrattade.

"Det är inte så nyttigt." Hennes namn hade fått Jack att börja tänka. Han hade hört det tidigare idag. Den söta damen hette Carmen von Rose. Kunde dom vara släkt? Nu slog det honom var han hade sett det ansiktet förr. Mary såg exakt ut som Carmen, det var bara det att Mary hade svart hår och var lite längre, och Carmen hade brunt hår.

"Du verkar vara trött. Skulle jag vara påflugen om jag frågade om du ville ha en kopp kaffe?"

Jack ryckte till och tittade på Mary. Hon var onekligen attraktiv men Jack gillade inte tanken att komma till familjen von Rose igen. Men det slog honom... Von Rose var en rik familj... och Jack var pank... Dom skulle säkert inte sakna en ensam ljusstake.

"Jag dricker gärna en kopp kaffe med dig." svarade han glatt.

Mary gav honom ett varmt leende och visade honom vägen. Jack betraktade Mary medan dom gick. De blå ögon glittrade av solskenet och hennes hår blänkte.

Jack vände generat bort blicken när Mary hade tittat mot hans håll.

"Är du ofta här?" frågade hon och ignorerade Jacks irriterade blick.

"Inte direkt. Det är första gången jag är här."

Mary nickade och tittade ner på sina skor. När dom svängde in till von Rose stora herrgård så kände sig Jack tveksam igen. Skulle han verkligen gå in dit igen? Mary talade en liten stund med en mycket mager betjänt som var gråhårig.

"Följ med mig! Meyer säger att min syster och mor dricker te i trädgården."

Jack svalde snabbt och tvingade sig själv att hitta på någonting smart att säga i sitt försvar. Han tvivlade inte en sekund på att Carmen och Bertha skulle vilja ha en förklarning till varför han försvann som han gjorde. Mary gick med små men snabba steg genom huset och stannade vid en dörr. Hon vände sig om och tittade på Jack.

"Jag tror det är bäst om du inte säger någonting. Min syster är mycket mer nyfiknare än jag."

Jack nickade långsamt och tyckte att det hela verkade som en väldigt dålig idé men tvingade sig själv att följa efter Mary ut till trädgården. Carmen hade inte märkt något eftersom hon satt med ryggen emot dem, men Bertha såg dem. Hon stirrade på Jack med stora ögon.

"Hej Carmen, och mor! Det här är Jack Sparrow." sa Mary med en hög och tydlig röst.

Carmen klev upp och snurrade runt. När hon fick syn på honom tappade hon hakan. Hon började peka på Jack.

"Du... Du! Vart försvann du? Utan att säga ett ord! Du var mig en fräck man!" Väste hon och hennes röst var full av ilska. Jack låtsades titta oförstående på henne.

"Jag... J-Jag skulle bara... jag menar..." Försökte han men Bertha hade också klivit upp och var nu på väg till honom. Hennes blick genomborrade honom.

"Vad är det du vill nudå? Tigga om mat och husrum?" fräste hon.

Jack skakade på huvudet och sökte efter hjälp hos Mary men hon stirrade chockat på honom.

"Har... Har du varit här förut?" frågade hon och gapade.

Jack försökte le ursäktande mot damerna men dom verkade inte vilja förlåta honom.

"Förlåt då! Nu får damerna ursäkta men jag måste nog vidare..." Sa han men blev avbruten av en grov mansröst som ropade: "Bertha? Är du där?"

Jack svalde och vände sig om. Efter några minuter kom en lång och bredaxlad man ut. Han hade svart hår och var runt 63 år. Han stannade upp när han fick syn på Jack.

"Vem är du?" frågade han med en hotfull röst och pekade på Jack.

"Ingen viktig person! Faktum är att jag ska lämna huset nu..." sa Jack men blev avbruten igen.

"Du går ingenstans! Bertha, vem är det här?"

Bertha log illmarigt och berättade Jacks namn.

Mannen tittade länge och väl på Jack medan Carmen och Bertha berättade vad som hade hänt under dagen innan han nickade åt honom.

"Gå. Kom aldrig hit igen. Om du gör det är du död."

Jack svalde och nickade innan han småsprang genom huset. När han kom till dörren stannade han och kom på vad han hade tänkt. En ensam ljusstake stod på ett bord i rummet bredvid. Jack tittade bakom sig och smög in till rummet.

"Stanna! Rör dig inte!" Hördes en mjuk men arg röst bakom honom. Jack snurrade runt och försökte le mot Mary.

"Förlåt, Mary! Jag..." försökte han men blev avbruten ännu en gång.

"Kalla mig Ms von Rose. Våga inte kalla mig vid mitt förnamn!" Väste hon och stirrade argt på honom. Jack kände på sig att det var dags att sticka nu. Han lämnade gatan som von Roses herrgård stod på. Jack svor flera långa ramsor.

"Tamejfan! Allting skiter sig." klagade han och lutade sig mot ett gammalt hus.

Han vilade en lång stund innan han började gå igen. Jack ångrade verkligen att han hade sprungit sin väg som han hade gjort. Tänka sig... Det är andra gången som han blir utkastad från ett hus. Och det får inte ske igen, tänkte han och ändrade riktning mot hamnen.


End file.
